


Boredom........ Hell......... And A Happy Ending

by Confetti_Thrower



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Movies), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Hellraiser - Freeform, pinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Thrower/pseuds/Confetti_Thrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Inspector Lewis/Hellraiser story. I don't any part of them, just the story that's been submitted.<br/>Comments and criticisms are welcome, but please be nice, it's my first. :)</p><p>Enjoy!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom...........

Thames Valley Police, Oxford, U.K. 

Thursday, September 4, 2014.

It was a quiet day for the Thames Valley Police. Outside the sun was shining, it was about 21ºC (70ºF), and crime continued to drop. Detective Inspectors Lewis and Hathaway arrived at work around 8am and had yet to get a phone call about their next case. Hours went by and still no case.

Hathaway was working on his second crossword puzzle when he decided to get up and stop by his boss’ office to see if she heard of anything.

“Ma’am?” Hathaway questioned.

“Yes Hathaway?” Chief Superintendent Innocent asked, “Can I help you?” and then her telephone rang. It had been ringing nonstop all morning.

“May I?” Hathaway asked.

“Yes, please, have a seat,” Innocent said and answered the phone, “Hold on…...”

Innocent took the phone call, which lasted less than a minute and after she hung up the phone she cursed at it, causing Hathaway to laugh, “Bloody idiots! So what can I do for you?”

“Ma’am, Lewis and I are bored out of our minds,” Hathaway said, “It’s nearly lunch and it would seem that even the local jaywalker has taken the day off.”

“I know, Hathaway, and I’m sorry but…..” Innocent said and then the phone rang, “GOD DAMN BLOODY IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL DO THEY WANT NOW!?” and then quieted down, “Sorry about that. I have to take this. I’ll let you know when I hear anything, yeah?!”

“Thank you ma’am,” Hathaway said as he rose from his seat and went back to his office.

When Hathaway returned he saw that Lewis was playing Solitaire on his computer. Hathaway took a seat at his desk, shrugged, and went back the crossword puzzle he was working on earlier. Once again things were slowly moving along. Even waiting the remaining 90 minutes until their lunch break felt like an eternity.

Lewis and Hathaway stopped by their colleague and friend, Dr. Laura Hobson’s office to see if she would join them for lunch.

“Anyone home?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah!” Hobson said, “In here!”

Lewis and Hathaway walked up to her and she looked just as bored as they were.

“Care to join us for lunch?” Lewis questioned.

“YES!” Hobson said, “I was just about to start cleaning this room up for the third time! It’s so clean even the dead bodies give two thumbs up! Well what’s left of ‘em!”

The three of them went out for lunch and were back an hour later. Lewis and Hathaway thought that maybe something would be afoot by the time they go outside, but no.

Then it was 3pm. Lewis had returned to their office with 2 cups of coffee and saw Hathaway folding up a piece of paper in to a triangle. He handed Hathaway his coffee and then sat down at his desk.

“An’ just wot, pray tell, are you doin’?” Lewis questioned.

“Just one sec, sir,” Hathaway answered as he finished folding the paper up, “Could you please put your hands like this?” and put his elbows on top his desk, folded his fingers so that he was making to L’s that faced each other, and then joined them together at the ends of the thumbs.

“Like this?” Lewis asked and did just that.

“Yes sir, just like that,” Hathaway said, “Just like a goal post.”

“Neeo wot?” Lewis questioned as Hathaway placed one of the pointed parts of that triangle shaped piece of paper on his desk, held the top point with his left index finger, flicked it towards Lewis’ goal post, and it flew over it.

“Woohoo!” Hathaway shouted with his hands up in the air, “Five points!”

There was a moment of silence. Lewis raised an eyebrow and Hathaway thought that he was just about to be yelled at.

“May I?” Lewis joked.

“By all means, sir!” Hathaway joked and then Lewis flicked one back and earned five points.

10 minutes later this was no longer fun. Hathaway found another crossword puzzle to work on and Lewis excused himself to make a phone call to his daughter, Lyn. The phone call lasted about thirty minutes. During this time Hathaway thought of another way to occupy his boredom. He found a bunch of pencils and sharpened every one of them. For the next 30 minutes he picked up a pencil, leaned back in his chair, and threw the pencil, lead up, into the ceiling. Lewis returned to his office as Hathaway was throwing his third to last pencil in the ceiling. Three……two…..one! Voila! 20 pencils stuck to the ceiling!

Lewis took a seat at his desk and acted like nothing happened. Hathaway began working on another crossword puzzle. Every so often pencils fell from the ceiling and Hathaway and Lewis threw them back up there. For the next 2 hours Hathaway completed 4 more crossword puzzles, Lewis worked on improving his Solitaire statistics, and if a pencil dropped one of them threw it back up.

Just as Lewis won another game Hathaway leaned back in his chair and heard something fall to the ground. Hathaway reached down and picked up a pack of cigarettes that he had forgot were in there because he quit smoking a month ago. He sat back up at his desk and pulled out the one remaining cigarette.

“Oi!” Lewis said, “Don’t evon think abyeut it!”

“I'll cross it, though it blast me. Stay, illusion!” Hathaway began to recite after he held the one remaining cigarette with the thumb, index, and middle fingers of his right hand and continued, “If thou hast any sound, or use of voice....Speak to me…..If there be any good thing to be done….That may to thee do ease and grace to me….Speak to me….If thou art privy to thy country's fate….Which, happily, foreknowing may avoid….O, speak!....Or if thou hast uphoarded in thy life....Extorted treasure in the womb of earth….For which, they say, you spirits oft walk in death…..” and then smooshed up the cigarette and threw it away.

4 more hours had passed and still no case. Luckily for them their shift was finally coming to an end. Lewis suggested they hurry up the last minutes by flicking that pointed triangle and keep score. They did just that and during one of the flicks Innocent had stopped by their office. It was Hathaway’s turn and just as he went to flick it back Innocent said hello, which startled Hathaway, causing him to turn to face her, and flick the papered triangle right at her face.

“Oh my god, Ma’am,” Hathaway said, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…..”

“It’s okay,” Innocent said as she picked up the triangle, gave it back to Hathaway and saw Lewis trying not to laugh, “Next time I’ll just announce myself loudly before walkin’ in.”

“Something wrang, ma’am?” Lewis questioned.

“No,” Innocent answered and was holding a box, “I just thought that since you two have nothing to do I’d give you some cold case files to look over.”

Lewis and Hathaway looked at each other and back at Innocent, who then placed the box on top of where Lewis and Hathaway’s desks met.

“Well would you look at that!” Hathaway said as he looked at his watch to see it was time to go to the pub.

“Fancy a pint?” Lewis said.

“Excellent idea,” Hathaway said.

“Care to join us, ma’am?” Lewis questioned.

“No thank you,” Innocent said, “You two have a good night.”

Lewis and Hathaway left the station and headed to The White Trout, their usual pub, for some dinner and drinking


	2. “Indeed the safest road to Hell is the gradual one--the gentle slope, soft underfoot, without sudden turnings, without milestones, without signposts...”  ― C.S. Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part..... Comments, Kudos, and Criticisms welcome..... Enjoy! :)

\-----------------

Lewis and Hathaway looked at each other and back at Innocent, who then placed the box on top of where Lewis and Hathaway’s desks met. 

“Well would you look at that!” Hathaway said as he looked at his watch to see it was time to go to the pub. 

“Fancy a pint?” Lewis said.

“Excellent idea,” Hathaway said.

“Care to join us, ma’am?” Lewis questioned.

“No thank you,” Innocent said, “You two have a good night.”

Lewis and Hathaway left the station and headed to The White Trout, their usual pub, for some dinner and drinking.  
.

As they left the station a young woman ran smack in to them, which then caused all 3 of them to tumble to the ground. They all stood up. The woman tried running again but was stopped when Hathaway grabbed the backpack resting comfortably on her shoulders. The woman eventually calmed down for the moment.

“Woah there, missy!” Lewis said, “Are you okay?” and then woman looked a Lewis, then Hathaway, then Lewis, then Hathaway, and then both at the same time.

She sensed that look on their faces was sincere and they could be trusted, but she felt she should continue running instead. She broke free from Hathaway and ran off.

Lewis and Hathaway ran after the woman, but she was faster than them and disappeared off into the sunset. Since they really couldn’t do anything about what happened they went back to Lewis’s car and headed over to The White Trout.

The following day was another boring day, but not as bad as the day before. Lewis and Hathaway ended up working an undercover investigation into someone selling stolen art paintings on the black market. The case was really simple and the culprit was arrested later the next day after he had gotten sloppy by leaving fingerprints on one of the paintings he put in place of the one he just stole. Lewis and Hathaway were able to track the man down through a confidential informant who had run into the culprit 1 hour prior to meeting Lewis and Hathaway.

The day after that everything was back on track. Criminals had returned to their daily activities and Lewis and Hathaway finally received a new case. A murder case. 117 people had all been found dead at a local club. Preliminary reports stated there were chains, blood, and bodies everywhere. It was the most terrifying case both of them had been to.

They arrived at the scene and walked up to Innocent as she was trying to calm down the other 2 first responding officers, who eventually fainted and had to be taken to the hospital. Innocent had a tape recorder in her hands. She played the tape. There wasn’t just one voice. There were many voices. Screaming. Lewis and Hathaway couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Innocent told them to wait a second. Then they heard another noise. It sounded like metal chains piercing something over and over again. The screams slowly stopped one by one, and the phone hung up. No one knew what to think anymore. There was talk of a terrorist attack or even a mass Tainted-Koolaid-Jonestown Occult suicide but that was quickly ruled out as well. Innocent told Lewis and Hathaway the name of the bar. The Bridge. It was a popular Oxford night club owned by a man named MJ Adams.

Everyone quietly waited for Lewis and Hathaway to arrive before proceeding. This was the first time this had ever happened. Then all the unnecessary lights of the police vehicles and ambulances had been turned off. Lewis and Hathaway could still feel that something just wasn’t right. Soon Dr. Hobson arrived and was standing next to them. The three of them then looked towards the club and walked up the front doors, which looked and felt like watching the steps of a priest delivering the last rights to a condemned man on his way to the electric chair. They all took a deep breath, exhaled and braced themselves. Lewis and Hathaway’s hands, at this point wearing latex gloves, opened the bar doors. What they had seen next was something they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

All the lights in the club were still on and there was wall to wall carnage. The wall to wall blood and body parts made it look like a giant plate of spaghetti exploded. Black chains had gone from one part of the room to the other. Bodies were either ripped to shreds or ripped in half. They all shook their heads in disbelief. They agreed that there was no way anyone could have survived and no one did. A call was placed to MJ Adams, who agreed to be at the station in one hour to receive some news about one of his nightclubs.

While this meeting took place, 117 bodies were taken in for post mortems. As the 5th to last of the bodies was taken away the Chief Constable and the Prime Minister himself had shown up at the scene. Innocent told them what was going on. Innocent assured the chief and PM that no stone would be left unturned; which caused Hathaway to mumble to Lewis that in this case it would be no body left unturned, who then elbowed him; and that 2 of her best inspectors were on the case. Innocent also let Dr. Hobson know that calls had been made to all other available pathologists to help with the post mortems.

Lewis and Hathaway took one last in the club to see if there was any evidence they may have missed. They were about to head back into the station when they noticed a piece of paper had slipped out of the last victim’s hand as it was being rolled into a black van.

“STOP!” Hathaway shouted and everyone stopped, “You there!” and pointed at the employee, “Stop right now!” and then everyone else went on with what they were doing.

“Sir?” the employee asked.

“What’s your name?” Hathaway asked.

“Watkins, sir,” Watkins said, “Jeremy Watkins.”

“Just hold on a sec, please,” Hathaway said.

“Yes sir,” Watkins said.

Hathaway crouched down on the ground and picked up the piece of paper, “Thank you.”

Watkins then wheeled the body away and Hathaway and Lewis looked at the piece of paper to see a drawing on it. 4 very detailed drawings of the 4 sides of a cube. Neither one of them could identify it right then and there. Lewis suggested that it might have to do with the investigation so Hathaway slipped this paper into his front shirt pocket.

One hour after the evidence was collected Innocent called Lewis and Hathaway in for an update in her office and that they would be joined by the chief and PM. After the update there was silence. The chief and PM wished them good luck and shook their hands. Right as the chief and PM walked out of station they were swarmed with media outlets from all over the world. It was a good thing that the current prime minister was in office. Her speech was eloquent, to the point, and concluded with asking the media to respect the privacy of the police, this investigation, and the families of the victims. The media departed and it was business as usual.

Lewis and Hathaway stepped outside to get some fresh air and were soon joined by Dr. Hobson, who had some news. All the victims had been identified and their next of kin were called. Lewis and Hathaway were soon called to Innocent’s office. She noticed the dark circles under their eyes and told them to go home and they did. Well sort of. On their way out they snuck some files from the case and went back to Lewis’ apartment.

Lewis and Hathaway practically dragged themselves up the stairs to the front door of Lewis’s apartment. They sat on his couch and tried to look over the files, but fell asleep.

They woke up about 7 hours later. Lewis showered first and Hathaway second. They ate the breakfast that Hathaway made and spent the next 2 hours looking at those files before going back to the station. Hathaway, without realizing it, reached into his pocket, grabbing what was usually a cigarette, but was in fact that piece of paper with the cube drawings on it and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. They both sat down.

“Any ideas as tuh wot that meet be?” Lewis questioned.

“Not quite sure, sir,” Hathaway said and stared at it for a moment, “but I just got an idea.”

“A've got one too,” Lewis said.

“Sir?” Hathaway questioned.

“When we’re off the clock, caal meh Robbie, yeah?!” Lewis questioned.

“Yes s…..Robbie,” Hathaway said.

“So what’s your idea, James?” Lewis asked.

“I know this bloke in Gloucester that’s really good with……” Hathaway said, “That deals mostly with strange and unusual material like this. If anyone would know anything about this it would be him.”

“Fantastic!” Lewis said, “Give him a ring!”

Hathaway made a phone call to his source who dealt with this kind of stuff and a meeting was set up for an hour later at Gatineau.

“All set, sir,” Hathaway said, “Gatineau in one hour! According to their website they offer, and I quote ‘the finest artisan produce in the French and European patisserie and boulangerie tradition, all made with the highest quality ingredients, taste combinations, attention to details, and, get this, creative flair!’” 

“Wuh'd bettor git movin' alang then,” Lewis said.

“But sir, it only takes….” Hathaway started.

“Ahm well aware iv that,” Lewis finished, “Three words. Bûche de Noël.”

Lewis and Hathaway put on their jackets, arrived at the meeting place twenty minutes later, and sure enough a long line was starting to form. They were walking towards the end of the line. Then they were stopped by the owner, Jean Louis Gatineau, who had known Lewis for years. Their friendship started after Lewis saved Jean Louis and his wife, Emmanuelle, from an attempted murder by a rival baker. Jean Louis and Emmanuelle then placed 3 slices of Bûche de Noël on their table. It was one of Lewis’s favorites.

Hathaway was surprised at this brand new fact of information and the fact that Lewis pronounced their names properly. Jean Louis led Lewis and Hathaway to a back room, where they sat down, were served the delicious treat, and waited for Hathaway’s source.

This source that showed up was a young man in his 20s, dressed in all black, who went by the name Henry. Henry sat at their table considerably more nervous than usual.

“Care for some Bûche de Noël?” Lewis questioned.

Henry looked at Hathaway, who nodded in agreement.

“Um okay, thanks,” Henry said as he took a couple of bites, “Yeah so here you go,” and then handed over the envelope and ran out of there as fast as he could.

“That went well,” Lewis joked.

“Hmmm,” Hathaway said puzzled.

“What is it?” Lewis questioned and took another bite of the treat.

“He’s usually very talkative,” Hathaway said.

“Which means?” Lewis questioned.

“The shit-ith has just hitith the fan-ith!” Hathaway said and then opened the envelope.

Inside the envelope were pictures of the cube, a British officer, a list of names, and newspaper clippings.

“Right,” Hathaway said, “Back to the Bûche.”

Lewis and Hathaway thanked Jean Louis and Emmanuelle for the scrumptious treat and walked out of the bakery. As they stepped on to the sidewalk they saw a familiar face. It was the face of the woman who had run into them earlier and took off. Lewis stopped Hathaway and pointed at the woman. Lewis then smiled at the woman, who took off again.

“Wow,” Hathaway said, “You really have a way with women.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lewis said, “Back tuh tha car. Ah hev a feelin we’ll be seein ‘er again.”

Lewis was right. Later that night there was a knock at his apartment door.

“Must be the takeaway,” Hathaway thought as he got up from the couch, walked over to the door, looked through the key hole, and there was the woman and their delivery. 

Hathaway opened the door and woman walked inside.

“Robbie,” Hathaway said, “You’re gunna love this one.”

Lewis looked up and saw the woman there with their food. He stood up and walked over to the two of them.

“Well, well, well,” Lewis said.

Then the woman walked in to the kitchen with their food and 2 cases of beer.

“So yeah um I need to tell you guys something,” the woman said, “It has to do with that happened at that club The Bridge.”

“Captain Obvious strikes again!” Hathaway joked.

“Funny,” Rory said, “You’re funny.”

“Why thank you,” Hathaway said.

Rory set the takeaway and cases of beer on the dining room table.

“Hey now, no need to get your knickers in a twist,” the woman said as she reached into her pocket, which alarmed Lewis and Hathaway, “It’s just my wallet,” and pulled her wallet out.

Lewis took the woman’s wallet from her and then he and Hathaway looked at and returned it to this American woman.

“Now,” Hathaway said, “Explain yourself Ms. Lilly.”

“Okay, but first call me Rory,” Rory said and began explaining herself, “Where do y’all keep your plates?” and then Lewis and Hathaway joined her.

Hathaway tilted his head to Lewis and whispered, “Y’all,” and Lewis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Allow me,” Hathaway said and looked at Lewis who had a what-the-hell-is-going-on-here look on his face, “Oh come on! This sounds exciting.”

“Very well,” Lewis said, “I’ll git the napkins an' forks.”

The three of them sat at the dinner table. Lewis and Hathaway served themselves, drank most of the beers, and continued listen to what Rory had to say.

Rory went over to the couch where the envelope Henry gave Lewis and Hathaway was and took out all the files. She proceeded to line up all the files with the pictures first and the newspaper clippings of all the unexplained deaths second.

Lewis and Hathaway joined Rory, who pointed at each picture with each new sentence. She first said that it all started during the 16th century. First picture was of a French nobleman. He commissioned a toymaker, the second picture, to make a very specific movable when touched cube. The toymaker made the cube and delivered it to the nobleman in the middle of the night. The toymaker’s curiosity caused him to return and sneak into the nobleman’s home. He was shocked to see a Pentagram with the cube in the middle of it, and a Satanic-like ceremony taking place. The house shook, chains came down from the ceiling, and the nobleman was decapitated. Rory came back to the cube and said that from that point on the cube was a means to summon the gates of Hell and whatever else lurked inside. The toymaker’s wife showed up unexpected at the house and then the toymaker appeared, covering a large blood gushing like an erupting volcano hole in his throat caused by one of the flying chains going right through it. He told his wife to leave immediately for the sake of their unborn son.

After Rory was finished talking Lewis and Hathaway were speechless. 

“But wait,” Rory said, “There’s more.”

At this point Lewis and Hathaway both had an eyebrow raised. 

“Naturally,” Lewis smirked. 

At this point Rory was at the file containing the picture and details of General Eliot Spencer and his disappearance during the World War I, which caused Lewis to sit up straight like he knew something. 

“Wait a minute!” Lewis said, “He disappeared during World War one. Everyone thought that he was sent to a P.O.W. camp and killed there but his body was ever found.” 

“Yup,” Rory said, “He found the cube.”

“Lemme guess,” Lewis said, “He opened it up and got sucked into hell.”

“You are correct, sir,” Rory said.

“Fabulous,” Lewis said.

Rory went on to say that Spencer was dragged into Hell, dressed in a black leather pants suit and jacket, with holes in front and hooks joining his skin to the outfit. Wires came down his head and pins placed where each of the wires intersected with each other. She said that he eventually became known by the name of Pinhead. 

Lewis and Hathaway began wondering if and how they were going to tell Innocent about the latest update. They took a break and drank their coffee and finished the takeaway. Rory made herself some macaroni and cheese from scratch in Lewis’s kitchen.

When the break was over Rory began the story where she left off as she and Hathaway sat down on the couch and Lewis sat in his arm chair. Rory went on to say that through the years Haig, who was now called Pinhead, got some minions of his own. One was a nurse with a surgical mask over her mouth and wires holding her throat open; a fat guy with sunglasses; and a bartender who would could breathe fire through his mouth as well as shake up drinks into bombs. These became Pinhead’s 3 new minions. Now there were only 2 parts left in the story. The first part began 25 years ago.

Rory then pointed at one of the file folders. It was of the Cotton family. Frank Cotton wondered around Morocco, eventually ending up at this very revolting restaurant and sat across this guy holding the cube. The man handed Frank the cube and told him to keep his money. Frank brought the cube back to America and opened it up while he was staying at the house his parent’s left him and his brother, Larry. Frank opened the cube and disappeared. Larry persuaded his new wife, Julia, to move there with him. Julia also had an affair with Frank before and after she and Larry got married. Larry cut himself when moving the new furniture in the house and begged Julia to take him to the hospital. The blood droplets had brought Frank back from the depths of Hell, with the cube, and without skin. He got Julia to bring home strange men so he could suck their insides out to get his new skin. He also promised Julia they’d run away together. He killed Julia and Larry. Kirsty, Larry's daughter, saw this awful site and got a hold of the cube. Frank demanded it back and then Kirsty ran downstairs with it. She opened the cube and out came Pinhead and all his minions. She told them Frank escaped and begged them to spare her life for Frank’s. After she tricked Frank, Pinhead and his minions still wanted her. Kirsty eventually sent all of them back to Hell and never returned to her fucked up home

Lewis and Hathaway were thunderstruck. They didn’t know what to believe and so they asked her to explain it one more time.

“And before ya start over I’m making coffee,” Lewis said, “If we’re going to hear this again it might help if we’re sober.”

Rory once again told the story, but the shorter version. Nothing she said differed from the original version. Then Lewis looked at the expression on Hathaway’s face like the story might in fact be true. Lewis and Hathaway started arguing with each other. Rory thought it would be a long argument so she got up and used the bathroom. She took her time and when she returned Lewis and Hathaway were still arguing, but now it was like they were an old married couple.

“HEY!” Rory shouted and then Lewis and Hathaway looked at her, “Y’all can finish this lover’s quarrel later ‘cause there’s still a whole lot more to this story.”

“She’s right,” Hathaway said.

“And we’re not lovers!” Lewis said.

“Seriously?” Rory said, “Because you.............”

“We’re not lovers,” Lewis said and Hathaway blushed, which Rory and Lewis saw.

“You sure about that?” Rory questioned and Lewis gave her a look, “Okay, okay! Fine! You’re not lovers. I get it.”

“Any idea as to where Ms. Cotton lives?” Hathaway questioned, “Is she still alive?”

“Yeah,” Rory said.

“Where?” Lewis questioned and Rory was silent, “Oh come on! With all that you’ve told us I’m sure you already know where she lives.”

“On a country estate off Wootton Road, in Northampton,” Rory said.

“Now what about the last part?” Hathaway questioned.

“This started about a year ago right before I began to work for MJ Adams,” Rory said, “He had always been interested in weird art pieces. He friend turned him on to this large column with a whole bunch of weird shit on it, including that cube. Well I stole the cube, MJ’s pissed off, and he and his goons are currently trying to find me.

Then Hathaway’s cellphone rang.

“Hold on,” Hathaway said and answered the call.

The call was from the Detective Inspector that found a body. This time it was Henry, their source. It seems he enraged the wrong person and got himself stabbed and set on fire only one hour ago. Hathaway was told he received this call because his cellphone number was the last phone call Henry made.

“Alright, thank you,” Hathaway shrugged, “We’re on our way.”

Hathaway looked at Lewis and then at Rory.

“Who?” Lewis questioned.

“Henry,” Hathaway sighed, “He was found in Uxbridge.”

“WAIT!” Rory said, “Henry? Henry Leyton?”

“Yeah,” Hathaway said, “You know him?”

“He was the one who convinced me to come see you guys,” Rory said.

The 3 of them got in to Lewis’s car and headed down to the crime scene. Rory stayed in the car while Lewis and Hathaway walked up to Hobson and Henry’s charred beyond belief body. To their surprise Innocent was there. Turns out she had been dinning with her husband at a nearby restaurant, heard the police and ambulance sirens whiz by, and got the phone call. By the time she arrived at the scene a perimeter had been established and canvasing had begun. Henry’s cellphone was found a few feet away and placed in an evident bag just as Hobson had walked up to her and the dead body.

Innocent noticed Rory sitting in the back seat as she talked to Lewis and Hathaway and asked about her. Hathaway told Innocent she was helping him and Lewis with a case, that she knew Henry, but wasn’t involved with his death because she had been with them the entire night. Innocent correctly deduced that this body was connected to the 117 deaths at The Bridge after Lewis told her the victim worked at The Bridge. Then she told them she was leaving and to continue to keep her updated. Innocent then saw the sad look on Rory’s face and believed what she had just been told. Lewis and Hathaway went back to Lewis’s car and left.

On the way back to Lewis’s apartment they discussed what was going to happen next. Rory had no problem with going in to Innocent’s office if she was ever asked and joked that she was looking forward to it. That night none of them really slept. They kept wondering about the case and what was next. 

Morning came and Lewis and Hathaway made their way downstairs. Everything from the previous night had been cleaned up and Rory was nowhere in sight. They thought that she had fled but a few minutes later she came walking in with bags of groceries and headed to the kitchen. She made them pancakes, French toast, and bacon. She also made coffee and poured them and some Orange Juice into some cups.

“So what’s next?” Rory asked as they all sat at the kitchen table.

“Well first thing is.....” Hathaway said while eating, “is that this is currently the best French toast I’ve ever tasted! Try it Robbie! It’s simply delicious!”

“It is!” Lewis said after taking a bite and then more bites.

“Before we start, are you okay?” Hathaway asked, “Ya know with Henry?”

“He was like a brother to me,” Rory said sadly and shrugged, “A truly magnificent human being and I’ll miss him terribly……..and um yeah I’ll be okay. Thanks.”

“Glad to hear it,” Lewis said and then hugged Rory, “Ya know the three of us should prob'ly go in and update Innocent again.”

“AND THE PLOT THICKENS!” Rory joked and then looked at Hathaway, who had raised his right eyebrow, “Really? Oh come on! I’ve been itching to say that for the longest time!”

They got into Lewis’s car and remained quiet the entire ride over. Lewis pulled up in front to an empty parking space. He shut the car off and they were still silent. 

“Ya know maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Hathaway said.

“Oh thank god!” Lewis said, “I thought I was the only one who thought that.”

“What are we supposed to say?” Hathaway questioned, “Well Ma’am, there’s this demonic cube from the 16th century that sucks people in to Hell, dresses them up in leather outfits, and if you solve the cube you die. Yeah that’ll go over really well with her.”

“Maybe we should just go back to Lewis’s apartment?” Rory questioned.

“Excellent idea,” Lewis said and then started the car back up. 

Lewis pulled out of the parking space and they went back to his apartment.

When they got there Rory began talking about Kirsty Cotton again and how they think it was about time they had a talk with Kirsty.

Hathaway drove the 3 of them up there and when they arrived Kirsty was sitting on the front porch steps reading a book. Kirsty looked up to see the approaching car and was puzzled as to why she was getting visitors. She had very few friends, no family, and only a groundskeeper and some servants to help with the estate. The 3 of them got out and walked up to Kirsty. Rory spoke first, introducing herself and then Lewis and Hathaway, who flashed their police identification and badge. Hathaway asked if they could have a few words with her inside her home. Kirsty wasn’t sure what to think and asked what was wrong.

Before Lewis or Hathaway could respond Rory had taken out the cube and held it out in front of Kirsty and she fainted. A few minutes later she woke up and freaked out. Lewis and Hathaway calmed her down as Rory put the cube back in her backpack. Kirsty repeated what Rory had already told them. Everything was true. Lewis and Hathaway were silent for a moment while processing what was actually happening. They thanked Kirsty for her time and assured her there was nothing to worry about and gave her one of their cards just in case.

The 3 of them returned to Lewis’ apartment, starving. Rory offered to make them dinner. That was fine with them, but Hathaway said there was one condition. He was going to help. She agreed and they went in to the kitchen. Lewis sat back on his couch to go over the files to refresh his memory.

At one point he looked up and saw Rory and Hathaway joking and laughing. He smiled at it but then suddenly got jealous, which got him thinking "Why should I be jealous? They’re getting on really well! It’s not like James and I are a couple! It’s not like I’m in love with........."


	3. AND THE PLOT THICKENS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silliness and terror.
> 
> \-----------------

Lewis thought "Why should I be jealous? They’re getting on really well! It’s not like James and I are a couple! It’s not like I’m in love with........." 

Yeah that last part actually stopped Lewis in his tracks. He began thinking about their relationship. They were best friends. Mates. Then he thought about their lack of personal space. There were also little things that Hathaway had done for him. How much Hathaway fussed over him when he was sick or injured, the gifts, the looks, the jealousy he saw all over Hathaway’s face after being told he and Hobson were a couple, and his flushed face and half smile when he told him they had broken up. It all started to make sense. 

“It’s ready!” Rory said and snapped Lewis back in to reality.

They enjoyed a delicious meal and got back to the case. They worked through the night and in to the early morning before they all just gave up and passed out for a few hours. 

It was now day 4 of the case. Lewis made some coffee and there was a knock on the door. It was Hobson. She stopped by to see if Lewis and Hathaway were ready to go to this local fair, completely oblivious to Rory’s presence.

Rory eventually introduced herself and shook Hobson’s hand. Hobson said hello and brought up the fair thing again and invited Rory to go with them. Lewis and Hathaway had completely forgotten about it. Rory said it was a great idea. They would be out in the fresh air, clearing their minds, and having fun. It was settled. They all went. Rory grabbed her backpack and they left.

They walked around, ate the nasty fair food, rode the rides, and played the games. At one point Rory and Hathaway wanted to ride a Ferris wheel but Lewis was too tired for it and told them to go ahead. Hobson said she’d keep Lewis company because she needed to talk to him about something anyway. They sat down on a bench and watched Rory and Hathaway walk to the ride, joking and laughing. Hobson looked at Lewis and could see he was jealous and brought it up. Lewis denied it but the look on Hobson’s face made him confirm it. Twenty minutes later Hathaway and Rory returned, still joking around. They returned home later that night and it was back to the case.

Rory talked to Lewis and Hathaway about MJ Adams, her last boss. She told him how he was the most revolting person she’d ever met. He was not to be trusted, vicious, heartless, had a violent temper that led to numerous run-ins with the police, was worth an estimated $10 billion, and slept with any woman that had a pulse. 

Now we arrive at day 5 of the case. The 3 of them went into town to follow up on some more leads when Hathaway saw they were being followed. He mentioned this to Lewis who said he already knew. Rory said she recognized the 4 men following them and that they were carrying guns. Every time they walked fast, the men did. Every time they turned a street corner, the men did. The 3 of them ended up in a warehouse. Lewis and Hathaway managed to subdue 2 of the men when the 3rd man stepped out and pointed his gun at Lewis and Hathaway. He told the 2 of them not to move. There was a sudden buzzing noise and a thud. The 3rd man fell to the ground. Lewis and Hathaway walked up to him, noticed that he had been tasered, and was knocked the fuck out. Next there was a clicking sound. The 4th man had come up from behind some boxes and had his weapon pointed at the 2 of them ready to shoot.

“Guess you’re luck ran out,” the 4th man said and they heard another clicking. 

It was Rory. She had snuck up behind the 4th man and had her loaded sawed off shotgun pointed at the back of the 4th man’s head.

“Guess again, asshole!” Rory said.

The 4th man raised both his hands up in the air. The sounds of sirens were closing in. Police vehicles had shown up and took all 4 men in to custody. Lewis and Hathaway let the arresting officers know what happened as Rory stayed off to the side. The scene was cleared. 

“We need give our statements,” Lewis said and then picked up Rory’s backpack and before returning it to her he asked,  
“Anything else in here we need to know about?”

“No,” Rory answered.

Lewis drove Hathaway and Rory back to the station. Lewis and Hathaway gave their statements, being very careful in choosing their words. All they said was that it must have been a Good Samaritan. Innocent found and told them go to her office for a talk.

“Good Samaritan?” Innocent asked, “Is that the story you two are going with?”

There was a moment of silence.

“You know what, never mind,” Innocent said, “Mrs. Lilly and I need to talk. ALONE.”

Lewis and Hathaway stepped outside. Innocent and Rory talked for a while and at the end Innocent quietly thanked this Good Samaritan for doing a good job. The 2 of them walked out of Innocent’s office where Lewis and Hathaway were waiting, and were relieved once they saw the smiles on Innocent’s and Rory’s faces. The 3 of them exited the station and headed over to Hathaway’s apartment so he could procure some clean clothes and toiletries. Next they drove to Rory’s apartment for the same reason. When they got there her place had been ransacked. It didn’t take long for them to realize that MJ Adams had been there and left a message on a wall in lipstick that he was going to find her. 

All of a sudden the three of them were knocked unconscious. Hathaway woke up first and nudged at Lewis to wake up. Rory was nowhere in sight.

“Sir!” Hathaway said, “Wake up! Robbie! Wake up!”

“Ugh,” Lewis said and felt like he had been tased, “What happened?”

“We got punched in the ribs,” Hathaway said, “Rory’s gone! She was kidnapped!”

Lewis and Hathaway composed themselves. They rushed to the window looking out on to the street and saw Rory getting shoved into a shiny black Land Rover. A figure looked up at them, smiled, and gave them the finger. It was MJ Adams. MJ Adams was a very tall man with jet black hair, and always wore jeans, cowboy boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Lewis and Hathaway tried to make it out in time to get in their car and follow MJ, but it was too late. Luckily for them Hathaway had gotten a hold of the license plate of the Land Rover and called in a search.

As they waited for a call they stopped by Hathaway’s apartment because it was closer than Lewis’s. Hathaway started to fuss over Lewis’s injury, causing Lewis to blush. There was a knock on his apartment door. Lewis and Hathaway prepared themselves just in case it was MJ Adams or one of his thugs. There was another knock on the door and a voice asking if they were there. It was Dr. Hobson.

“Come on!” Hobson shouted, “I know you two are there.”

“It’s just Laura,” Lewis whispered, “Let her in already!”

“Why are you whispering?” Hathaway whispered.

“I have no….” Lewis whispered and then said in his normal voice, “Just open the door.”

Hathaway opened the door and Hobson walked in. She looked at Hathaway, then at Lewis, and asked what happened. 

“We tripped,” Hathaway said.

“In to someone’s fists?!” Hobson said, “Lemme have a look.”

Lewis and Hathaway sat at the kitchen table. Hobson checked them over and said that nothing was broken and that a couple Ibuprofens should do the trick.

“So then you just happened to be in the area?” Hathaway questioned.

“Yeah,” Hobson said, “I was one my way to an art exhibit, knew you lived nearby, and came over to invite you to come along.”

“Where’s Rory?” Hobson questioned.

“She was kidnapped,” Lewis answered.

“I called in the plates and we’re waiting for a response,” Hathaway said.

Hobson then got out 2 ice packs for them and Hathaway’s cellphone rang. He took the call and sure enough there was an address. It was to a public garage that MJ Adams owned that commuters used before getting on the subway 2 blocks away. Hathaway said there was no time for the icepacks and said they had to leave right now to get Rory back. Lewis told Hobson to go on to her art exhibit. Hobson gave them both 2 Ibuprofens and they took them with a glass of water. Hobson shrugged, told them to call her if they needed to, and went to the art exhibit.

Hathaway drove Lewis’s car to the garage, which was under construction for the next 6 months. Bulletproof vests were put on and deep breaths and slow exhales were taken. They quietly walked inside. Silence surrounded them. They continued to worry. Every floor was searched. Nothing.

“DAMN!” Lewis said, “Where the hell is she?” and then the two of them made it back down to the ground floor.

As they were walking towards the exit Lewis kicked over a bucket, and then winced because he had agitated his bruised ribs. Hathaway walked up to him grabbed Lewis’s right arm with his right hand. A cellphone had rolled from under the bucket. The cellphone was black, covered with a Rainbow colored case and glitter, and had the initials “R.L.” on it. Lewis called it to make sure it was hers and it was.

Hathaway picked up the phone, and winced a little bit from the excess pain it caused his bruised ribs. He pressed a button to get to the main screen, then he and Lewis both noticed there a stopped video. Rory had taped MJ Adams and his men talking about what they were going to do next.

“Crafty girl,” Lewis said as they watched the video and after it was finished Lewis checked over the cell phone, “I wonder what kind of cell this is.”

“Very crafty girl,” Hathaway said as he saw the name on the cellphone and realized it was an updated model not due for another year, “This cell isn’t due on shelves for another year.”

Lewis took the cellphone from Hathaway and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. 

They made it back to the car just as the sun was rising. 

It was now the 6th day of the investigation. 

The pain and their ribs was easing up a bit by bit and by the time they were both sitting at Lewis’s dining room table eating breakfast neither one winced as much. Lewis got a call. It was Hobson and she had something for them. A few minutes later she was let in to the apartment. Lewis complained that he wished there was some something they could drink that would take all the pain away. Hobson then smiled and retrieved a thermos from her bag. 

“Well you’re in luck,” Hobson said as she took out the thermos.

“What’s that?” Hathaway asked.

Hobson retrieved 2 glasses from the kitchen. She told them to sit back down at the table. They both complied. Hobson took off the top of the thermos and poured the drink in to the 2 glasses. Lewis and Hathaway were confused, first with the color and then with the smell. It got a little worse.

“Oh that’s lovely,” Hathaway said as he and Lewis watched the green chunks and liquid being poured in to 2 glasses. 

Hobson told them it was a family recipe for bruised bones. 

“I’m still not convinced,” Lewis said, “You first, James.”

“Why me?” Hathaway questioned, “You made the wish.”

“Oi!” Lewis said, “Fine!” as he held his nose and gulped the drink down.

Hathaway laughed as he watched Lewis’s face as he drank the vile green chunky liquid. The 2 of them waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Then Lewis stood up. He felt no pain.

“Alright,” Lewis said, “You’re turn.” 

Hathaway took a deep breath, drank the vile green liquid chunks, and stood up. He was no longer in pain. They both kissed the side of Laura’s face and thanked her. Hobson left and Lewis soon got a text back about a possible address where Rory is being held. They get to this place as soon as possible. It was another one of MJ Adam’s businesses, The King’s Flag, located on Market Street. It’s both a pub/restaurant and a club, separated in the middle by a grassy path with Trellis’ and then paths to picnic tables and benches. Hathaway had been there years before during his university days and began remembering the layout of the entire place. 

Lewis and Hathaway first started with the club. They took note of how silent it was. They walked up to the front door, which was wide open. What they saw next was Déjà vu. There were chains coming out the walls and through body parts. The place reeked of death. They looked from side to side to see if there was any life left. They had no choice but to walk through it to make an actual check. Hathaway suddenly smiled. Lewis was confused.

“This is bloody awful!” Hathaway joked and looked at Lewis, who wasn’t amused.

“Hardy har har,” Lewis said, “You know it’s situations like these that make me wish I had Rory’s sawed-off shotgun.”

“Something tells me it wouldn’t really make a difference,” Hathaway said and Lewis was amused.

Lewis and Hathaway soon found themselves walking over and around dead body parts and blood. They couldn’t see or hear anything but still kept their eyes and ears open. There was more blood. More shredded bodies. It just got worse and worse. But they had no choice. They feared Rory was one of the victims. They looked everywhere and still couldn’t see or hear any signs of life. All of a sudden a bloody hand was sticking up through a pile of body parts. Lewis saw it first and called it to Hathaway’s attention and both of them got over to that spot as quickly as they could. The hand kept reaching further and further up, hoping that someone, anyone, would grab on to it and pull them up. Lewis and Hathaway both pulled the hand up, soon revealing an arm, then half of a body, and then the complete person. It was Rory. She was covered in blood with no visible injuries. As they pulled Rory from underneath the pile of blood and body parts there was a breeze of cold air that caused the chains to shake a little bit. This gave them all Goosebumps and sent shivers down their spines. Hathaway took of his jacket and placed it over Rory. Lewis got out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face. They were so relieved to see that she was still alive. 

“I see y’all got my message,” Rory said.

“Yeah,” Hathaway said, “Lewis also wants to know where you got your cellphone.”

“RUT RO!” Rory joked (the Scooby Doo version of “Uh oh”).

“Let’s save that conversation for another time,” Lewis said, “Right now we’re just glad that you’re alright and don’t have any injuries. We’re more curious as to what the hell happened here and how you’re even alive.”

“Well,” Rory said, “After MJ’s goons punched you both he snatched, dragged, and threw me to his Land Rover and we all came here. He was really angry with me and told me that he knew I was helping you guys with the case. Then he said all he wanted was the cube back and if I gave it to him he’d set me free. I didn’t believe that part for a second. He told his goons to go wait outside. He took my backpack and got the cube and this really evil, yet extremely stupid, grin on his face, which reminded me that it was pointless to scream because of all the loud music and drunken partying going on in the club. He did that evil yet stupid grin thing again and as that happened I took the opportunity to kick him in the nuts. He doubled over in pain and I split. I knew I couldn’t go out the door ‘cause his goons would see me, so I went through a secret tunnel underneath a rug in the room…….” and then she took in some deep breaths, “I was running towards the front door, but it suddenly shut itself and chains wrapped around it so no one could leave. Then the screaming began. Chains were flying all over the place, through the bodies. Then I suddenly got a flash to an episode of Sherlock Holmes. You know the one with Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Brilliant show,” Hathaway said.

“Oh I know, right?!” Rory said, “It’s a shame we have to wait two years for the next series, but I heard there’s a Christmas episode coming this January……”

“Oi!” Lewis said, “Stay on topic!”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Rory said, “It was the one where he was faking his down death. He said that he could stick a Ping-Pong ball in his armpit and no one could get a pulse. I thought about doing that but didn’t have my backpack and then thought that this was it. The end. Then the walls opened up and out came that Pinhead guy and his minions. At this point MJ was the only one left standing, and so, of course, he had to go an open his big mouth and laugh. He laughed at Pinhead and his minions and the fact that he was expecting something bigger. That Pinhead guy laughed at him and killed him. I was trying so hard to get out but nothing was working. I heard MJ yell that he knew I was still in there and he was going to find and kill me. I heard the sounds of chains, screams of death. It went completely dark and the doors opened up. I tried to run out but then slipped and fell underneath those bodies and said ‘Oh fuck it!’ to myself and decided to play dead. I heard a voice shout something and I just held my hand up. I didn’t care who it was. I didn’t want to be under those dead bodies. I had resigned myself into believing that my time was coming to an end, that I was going to die, and accepted my fate. Then you guys pulled me out and here we are.” 

“We’re here now,” Hathaway said, “You’re going to be fine.”

“I see you guys healed nicely from your injuries,” Rory said.

“Yeah about that,” Lewis said, “You texted Laura didn’t you.”

“Yup,” Rory said, “A trick my uncle taught me. I sent it before making that video.”

“Thanks,” Lewis smiled.

The 3 of them left the club and headed out to the grassy area. It got pitch black. Clouds surrounded them and the grassy area. Rain poured down, thunder roared, and lightning struck. It was pitch black again.

“You know what’s funny?” Hathaway questioned and then smiled, and Rory and Lewis both turned and looked at him, “I told myself it would be a cold day in Hell before I returned to this place and here we are.”


	4. “Normal is an ideal. But it’s not reality. Reality is brutal, it’s beautiful, it’s every shade between black and white, and it’s magical. Yes, magical. Because every now and then, it turns nothing into something.”  ― Tara Kelly

\-----------------------------------------

Rory told them that if they were finally going to put an end to everything that was going on they needed to get the cube and solve it. They heard and then saw the pub/restaurant doors slam shut. They ran over and began to pull on the handles to see if that would open them. It didn’t work. They stepped back. Soon they heard screams. So many screams. Everyone in that place was getting ripped to shreds. The screams stopped. Rory realized they only had a brief moment before something else was going to happen, so he retrieved something from a zipped up pocket in her pants. She pulled out 2 necklaces. She gave them to Lewis and Hathaway, who were confused, but at this point they didn’t question her request, and put them on. Lewis asked where hers was. She said there were only 2, which meant, Lewis and Hathaway deduced, that Rory was sacrificing herself. They desperately tried to get her to change her mind but she stood her ground. She said Henry gave her the necklaces, and said she’d know what to do. That brief moment was over. There was silence. 

Hathaway then mentioned that there was probably a tunnel leading into the place just like the one in the club. They needed a plan. Then the doors opened. They quickly looked inside and saw the cube sitting at a table, but realized it was too quiet for everything to just end right then and there. Before they made their plan Rory began walking in. Lewis snatched Rory back and asked her what the hell she thought she was doing.

“By the way,” Hathaway said, “Remember how you said you waited the longest time to say some words? Now would be the perfect time to say 'em!”

Rory was confused at first, but then got it.

“Words? Perfect time?” Lewis questioned.

“AND THE PLOT THICKENS!” Rory joked and they all laughed rather nervously.

Suddenly the spotlights came on and were right on top of the three of them. MJ Adams was the first to appear. He had been dragged to Hell and turned into one of Pinhead’s minions. He was dressed in all black leather. His mouth had been stretched out like a giant O. His eyes were being held open by hooks that came out of his nose. A crossbow was situated on top of his head. Pinhead and his 3 minions walked forward and soon the 4 of them were side by side.

“The three of you are going to die,” Pinhead said, “Any last words?”

“WAIT!” Rory shouted.

All 3 spotlights were now focused on Rory.

“Spare their lives and take mine!” Rory said.

“Well look what he have here,” Pinhead said, “The sacrificial lamb.”

The minions laughed.

“That is unacceptable,” Pinhead said.

“Please!” Rory said, “I’ll do whatever you want! PLEASE!”

“No deal,” Pinhead said, “We’ll just take your soul first.”

Pinhead and his minions laughed, forgetting about Lewis and Hathaway. 

When no one was looking Hathaway grabbed the cube. There was a slight shock to the both of them. Pinhead and his minions roared with anger and refocused their attention to Lewis and Hathaway. Chains had suddenly come down from the ceiling but were unable to get to Lewis and Hathaway but they seemed to be protected, which infuriated Pinhead and his minions even more. They turned back to get to Rory but she was gone. Lewis and Hathaway hoped that she ran outside and kept on running. Pinhead and his minions turned back around to Lewis and Hathaway and they were gone as well. The five of them marched out towards the door. They were going to walk out and unleash their fury on the rest of the world. It was there time. They were mistaken.

Standing in the middle of the grassy area were Lewis, Hathaway, and Rory. 

“Looking for this, boys?” Rory questioned and held up the cube.

This irritated Pinhead and his minions, but it really pissed off MJ. Instead of following behind Pinhead he took the lead. This frightened Pinhead’s minions and infuriated Pinhead. Chains flew down and stopped MJ and ripped him to shreds. During all this Rory started solving the puzzle box. 

Just as Rory had solved the cube one final chain came down and sliced open the carotid artery in her right thigh. She collapsed to the ground. The chain abruptly disappeared. The clouds had parted. The rain stopped. Silence. Lewis and Hathaway looked at the pub/restaurant, then to the club, and then back between the 2 a couple more times. There were no bodies, no chains, and no blood. Nothing.

Lewis and Hathaway ran over to Rory. Hathaway took of his t-shirt and fashioned a tourniquet over Rory’s injury. They lay her on the ground and as Hathaway checked for a pulse Lewis called for an ambulance. 

As they waited for the ambulance, Hathaway recited, “Both Heaven and hell begin in the mind. The moment we think something good, the moment we pray and meditate and try to offer the inner light that we have gained from our meditation and prayers, we begin to live in Heaven. The moment we think evil of someone, criticise someone and cherish wrong thoughts about someone, then we enter into hell. Heaven we create; hell we create. With our divine thoughts we create Heaven. With our wrong, silly, undivine thoughts, we create hell within us. Heaven and hell are both states of consciousness deep inside us......Sri Chinmoy.” 

The ambulance arrived and Rory was placed on a stretcher. Hathaway stood back to compose himself for a moment and Lewis stayed with Rory. Just as the stretcher was being pushed into the ambulance Lewis felt a tug on his jacket. Rory was alive.

“S’okay, we’re here,” Lewis smiled as he motioned for Hathaway to come back, and they both saw Rory open her eyes.

“Don’t leave me,” Rory said.

Lewis and Hathaway looked at the EMT’s.

“One in back and one up front,” one of the EMT’s said.

The EMT’s were ready to go.

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand,” Lewis said.

“One thing?!” Hathaway joked.

“How are we going to explain this to Innocent?” Lewis joked.

Hathaway got in the front seat and Lewis in the back with Rory. On the way to the hospital Rory asked if it was all over. Lewis said it was. Everyone was safe. Rory smiled and passed out.

Lewis and Hathaway anxiously paced back and forth in a waiting room. There were many moments Hathaway found himself heading towards the exit door to go smoke a cigarette, but each time he stopped himself, plus he didn’t have any cigarettes on him, and walked back into the waiting room. The pacing stopped and soon the two of them had fallen asleep in the chairs. A doctor came out and woke the 2 of them up. Rory was going to be okay and they could go in to her room and see her, but to let her rest. They thanked the doctor. Lewis looked down at himself, then at Hathaway, and noticed the 2 of them were still covered in blood. He suggested that they go to their homes, shower, and return. 

They went straight to Rory’s room and waited for her to wake up. Several hours later Rory slowly opened her eyes and saw Lewis and Hathaway both sleeping in chairs on either side of her. She smiled and placed her left hand on Lewis’s arm and her right hand on Hathaway’s arm, causing them to wake up instantly. They got big goofy grins on their faces, which caused Rory to laugh, and both gave Rory a hug. The doctor soon came in and said she would have to stay for another 24 hours under observation. Lewis and Hathaway stayed with her that entire time. Hathaway brought Rory some fresh clothes to wear the day she was discharged. Lewis went with her to check her out of the hospital. As they walked outside Hathaway pulled up with his car. He opened up the back seat door. 

Lewis’s cellphone rang. It was Innocent asking how the case was going. Lewis said they had solved it and would be in to wrap things up. Innocent asked them to come in as soon as possible. Two hours later everything was finished. No more cube. No more Hell.


	5. What Do Say To Taking Chances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending. :) <3

\-------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards Rory asked to be dropped off at her place so she could start straightening things up. Hathaway agreed and Lewis said there was one condition. Let them help her clean up. She approved. Hathaway suggested they order takeaway because no one was really in any condition to cook. It took the entire night. In fact it was cleaner than it had ever been. It really helped the 3 of them get back that normalcy they craved for the past 7 days.

The sun rose as they carried out the last of the trash bags to the dumpster. Lewis looked at his watch and made a bad joke about it being the worse week of their lives, which caused Rory to remember something and get a terrified look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Lewis asked.

“Where’s the cube?” Rory questioned frantically.

“Oh you mean this thing?” Hathaway questioned and took it out of his jacket pocket and there was a huge sigh of relief from Lewis and Rory, “No need to worry. A mate of mine is coming to pick it up and take it to a safe place,” and then Rory’s doorbell rang.

Hathaway looked through the peephole. He opened the door and welcomed this friend in, who was a friar, dressed up like one too. The whole bit. Hathaway gave him cube and the envelope that contained everything that Henry had given them, and the friend left. Lewis and Rory looked out the window. The friar look up at them, smiled, and was taken away in his horse drawn carriage. 

“Um yeah so now what?” Rory asked.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Pub?” Lewis questioned and smiled.

“YES!” Rory said, “Thought you’d never ask!”

Hathaway tiled his head with a ‘yeah sure why not’ look on his face.

The 3 of them went to The White Trout to celebrate the ending of the worst week of their lives. Hobson came in and joined them. She bought the first round and dinner. It was just what they needed. Hobson eventually excused herself and said she was meeting Franco, her boyfriend, for a late movie and would see them later. Rory got up to get another round, still hobbling a little bit from the stitches. To their surprise it was only their 2nd pint. 

Lewis got up to make a phone call. As he was on the phone he noticed Hathaway and Rory joking around again and talking in to each other’s ear as if they were the only 2 people in the entire place. As their night came to an end Rory said she was leaving. Hathaway said that wouldn’t be a good idea for her to go by herself and offered to share a cab. She thanked him for the offer, but then remembered that there was something she needed to talk to Lewis about. They shared a hug. Hathaway said goodnight and off he went. Lewis gave Rory a ride home and saw she was nervous. Rory finally spoke as they arrived at her apartment door.

“So, Robbie,” Rory said, “Are you single?”

“Ba…..What?” Lewis asked, “Are yee askin' me on a date?”

“Are you single and free this Friday?” Rory questioned.

“Aye an’ aye,” Lewis said, shocked.

“Oh don’t be so shocked,” Rory said, “You’re a wonderful guy, I can see why……..”

“Why wot?” Lewis asked.

“Never mind,” Rory said.

“An' so the umm…..the date?” Lewis blushed.

“Wear a tux,” Rory said, “Be ready at seven.”

“A tux?” Lewis questioned, “Really?”

“Yes really!” Rory smiled.

“Okay,” Lewis said.

“Great!” Rory said, kissed Lewis’s cheek, and went inside.

Lewis was shocked and didn’t really know what to think. Here he is with a crush on his beautiful partner and saying yes to a date with a beautiful woman half his age. Lewis made it back to his apartment and went straight to bed.

Innocent had given Lewis and Hathaway a few days off and when Lewis returned to work he had a smile on his face and was in a good mood. Hathaway was curious and asked. Just as Lewis was about to answer he got a text from Rory about the date that following Friday. Lewis laughed and caught Hathaway’s attention. 

“Let us not worry about the future. Let us only do the right thing today, at this Moment, Here and Now. Let the future take care of itself. Sri Chinmoy,” Lewis said and Hathaway smiled.

“Well look at you!” Hathaway said, “I’m extremely impressed.” 

The next day Lewis and Hathaway received a brand new case. This time it had to do with the murder of a university student. A few days had passed when they figured out that the girl wasn’t murdered. She had killed herself. She had been so despondent after the death of her parents that she just sank into a deep depression and killed herself. All this was wrapped up by Friday afternoon, hours before Lewis’s date. It had been his first date since he had broken up with Dr. Hobson. He wasn’t a fan of blind dates but then again, after all he’s been through, why not. He was in a chipper mood that day, as was Hathaway. 

“By the way, sir,” Hathaway said, “What has you so chipper today?”

“Nothing,” Lewis said.

“Must be a big nothing,” Hathaway joked and then said, “Life is an opportunity, benefit from it. Life is beauty, admire it. Life is a dream, realize it. Life is a challenge, meet it. Life is luck, make it………Life is too precious, do not destroy it. Life is life, fight for it.”

“’Night James,” Lewis said.

“Goodnight Robbie,” Hathaway said.

A few hours later it was time for Lewis’s date. Rory texted Lewis a reminder about wearing a tuxedo. Seven o'clock came and there was a knock on his apartment door. He looked through the keyhole and saw that it was Rory, who was dressed in a chauffeur's outfit, top hat and tails included.

“My, my, my!” Lewis said as he opened the door.

“Your chariot awaits!” Rory joked with a smile on her face. 

Lewis pulled his door shut, made sure it was locked, and then the two of them left for a black Mercedes Benz. Rory opened the door for him and let him know that his date was already at the restaurant waiting for him. They arrived at the expensive Quod Restaurant & Bar. Rory opened his door. She closed the door, Lewis straightened himself up, and the 2 of them walked inside. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Lewis,” the host said, “You’re table is ready. Right this way, sir.”

The host took Lewis to his table and he was in the shock of a lifetime. There was his date. It was Hathaway. Hathaway stood up, also dressed in a tuxedo. They were both surprised to see each other there. 

“Okay, you two have a great time,” Rory said, “Whatever you want. It’s on the house.”

They still looked at her.

“Oh come on!” Rory said, “How could you two not see it?”

“She has a point,” Hathaway said.

“She usually does,” Lewis joked.

Rory sat at the bar and watched Lewis and Hathaway on their date. She saw Lewis’s hand go over Hathaway’s and it made her smile. Their waiter came over with their most expensive wine.

“We didn’t order this,” Lewis said.

“No sir,” the waiter said, “but the lady over there did,” and pointed at Rory.

The waiter poured the wine in to both their glasses, set the bottle on their table, and walked away. Lewis and Hathaway took their glasses in their hands, turned around, and lifted them up. Then Rory lifted up her glass of water and smiled. Lewis and Hathaway turned back to face each other. 

Just as Hathaway was going to say something they heard music. Hathaway closed his mouth to hear what was being played. Then Lewis listened. They both realized the restaurant violin band was playing “Taking Chances” by Celine Dion.

“To taking chances,” Lewis smiled and they clanked their wine glasses together.

The date lasted for another hour. The food, wine, and dessert were all delicious. Then it was time to go. As Rory walked back up them she saw Lewis take Hathaway’s hand in his. She was positively giddy.

Rory got up from the bar and headed over to the limo. As she opened the door she turned around and saw Lewis and Hathaway staring at each other. Hathaway took his right hand and caressed Lewis’s right cheek. They leaned in to each other and shared their first long-awaited kiss. It was a very gentle and soft kiss. Slowly their lips opened and tongue’s got involved. After the kiss they held hands again, walked over to the limo, and got inside. Rory shut the door, got in, started the engine, and pressed the button that brought up the screen and gave them some privacy. About 10 minutes later they arrived and Lewis’s apartment. She opened the door and Lewis and Hathaway got out. 

“Well,” Rory said as she paused and then said, “I just wanted to say thanks to Y’ALL for saving my life!"

Once again, Hathaway tilted his head to Lewis and said, “Y’all,” which caused them both to laugh this time, and then Hathaway said “You’re quite welcome,” and smiled.

“Guess this is it, huh,” Lewis said.

“For now,” Rory smiled.

Rory hugged them both at the same time, got back in the limo, drove off, and Lewis and Hathaway went in to Lewis’s apartment.

THE END.


End file.
